Sickness Scares, Surgery Scares
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-series. Furrball and Fifi find out that the reason for their hard, unhappy lives is more dire than they thought, and they need surgery to remove the source of said misfortune in order to survive. If they live through the surgery, their lives will become far happier and more favorable. If not, they'll die for real, their being toons notwithstanding. Can they make it through?


Hi, everyone! I'm back with another TTA fanfic, and this time around, I'm writing something which was inspired by some pictures on Deviantart which made up a story.

The artwork story in question is called "Fifi At The Hospital" and was written by a superb artist and storyteller on Deviantart who goes by the penname of Tinytoon70. Just so we're clear.

Anyway, in this fanfiction story, both Furrball and Fifi La Fume find out that their respective plights, namely, constant misfortune for Furrball and an inability to stop the musk when smitten and in love for Fifi despite how she can otherwise control her scent, stem from an awful disease they were born with and is now developing to the point where they need surgery to get the source of the disease in question removed.

Because otherwise, it will go from causing them their signature problems to ending their lives. So it's got to be done, and they go to the hospital to have it happen, though they are both quite afraid they'll die during surgery. Can they make it through and live to see both another day and a much better, happier, fairer, luckier and nicer life? Read on and find out.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place a good five weeks after the series finale of Tiny Toon Adventures.

I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Tiny Toon Adventures. And I don't own the art story that inspired this, because that belongs to Tinytoon70 on Deviantart.

Sickness Scares, Surgery Scares

Although being in a less than favorable spot was hardly news for the blue alley cat who went by the name of Furrball and the purple skunkette who was known as Fifi La Fume, this was the first time in which they were afraid for their lives. You see, Furrball and Fifi were currently at the Acme Acres hospital, and wearing surgery gowns.

Yes. They were going to be performed surgery upon. It just so happened that, the day before, they had both coughed up something quite unpleasant at Acme Loo, which earned them a trip to the nurse's office. What Nurse Granny discovered was most shocking and dire. It turned out that there was one very simple reason why fate seemed to disfavor them so.

They had both been born, quite by chance, with a rare disease that slowly developed over time, and started out as nothing that made any difference, but then developed into something that caused hardships, misfortune and pain to be routine in the lives of anyone who had it. What's even worse, it eventually turned into something more than that.

To be precise, it became a growth of sorts which would, if not removed before too long, produce toxins and viruses that would swiftly spread throughout the body and kill the one who that body belonged to. That meant that Fifi and Furrball required surgery if they were to have a chance of survival, so they were both brought to the hospital by a helpful Principal Bugs.

Word spread of what was happening, and like wildfire, and when Principal Bugs got back to Acme Loo, the other students made it clear they wanted to come see Fifi and Furrball at the hospital, since the two were frightened and unsure of what would happen to them and as such the comfort of company was a must.

Well, except for Montana Max, who made it clear he just wanted to go home early, seeing an opportunity for that with the unexpected change in what would happen today, but Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley and Calamity forced him to join up with the group quite forcefully. Bugs gladly obliged to the request of the other students and they were taken to what hospital Bugs had taken Furrball and Fifi to beforehand.

Once they were there, the manager of the hospital led them to the room where Furrball and Fifi were. The two were granted a room with two sickbeds, so they could be together before and, hopefully, after their surgery. They thanked the doctors, nurses and manager for this, and it was followed by, after they entered the room, the two of them consoling one another.

You see, they were so scared, frightened and afraid that they'd lose their lives during the kind of surgery which was required to remove the disease growths in them currently that both of them were crying. Hot, long, salty tears. They were sitting on one of the beds together and at the same time as crying, they were hugging one another tight while also trembling with fear.

That brings us to now, with how, after waiting outside the door to their room for a time, the other toons would see them for the time it was possible. Babs knocked on the door and said as she did so: "Hello? Fifi? Furrball? May we come in, please? It's us, your fellow students!" It was followed by Fifi saying: "Oui, come een eef vous want." from inside the room. Both her and Furrball had turned to see where the noise had come from just before that, of course.

"The door's open, by the way. You don't have to ask anyone to unlock it." Furrball let be known. So the others came on in as Babs opened the door, although Monty tried to stay behind, going: "You see them if you wanna waste your time like that. Me, I'm staying out here. It's bad enough I even have to be in this hospital in the fucking first place."

"Monty, we're ALL seeing them. End of discussion." Buster snapped. He pulled Monty in just as everyone else had entered. After Buster then shut the door, Furrball said: "Thanks for coming, everyone. Me and Fifi really appreciate this." "Oui, geeven what's goeeng on, we could use some company." Fifi added. "No problem." Babs said. "We're perfectly happy to do this."

"Look, we know you're scared, but it's going to be all right. You won't die." Plucky said, with Shirley going: "Uh, Plucky? Like, have you ever been given surgery before?" "No…" said Plucky in admittance. "Then how do you know they're going to be okay?" Shirley asked. "Well, the surgeons here ARE trained professionals. I think they know how to do their job in a way that doesn't cost the patient his or her life!" Plucky replied.

"Either way, don't go assuring anyone of anything you can't be certain of, or some junk." Shirley told him. "We understand you meant well, but there's really no way to ease things up about this." Buster said. "Sadly, I'm afraid there eesn't." Fifi sighed. "Le sigh…eef we don't get treated, we die, and eet's possible we won't survive our surgery." "Yeah, we don't want to die, but we're afraid we might." Furrball told the others.

"Poor things…" Elmyra said. "Let me give you some nicey-wicey huggy-wuggies…" At once, Fifi and Furrball backed up and said in unison: "NO!" Elmyra got startled, and Furrball in the next instant said: "I mean, no thanks. We'll pass." "Oui." Fifi added in. The other animals, as well as Mary Melody, breathed a sigh of relief. They did not want to picture Elmyra causing pain and damage to Furrball and Fifi ever or at all, but especially at such a time as this.

Hamton then said: "Anyhow, we'll stay here for as long as you need us to, and we'll be with you all the way. No matter what happens, you'll always be our friends and fellow students and toons." "That we promise you, assure you and guarantee you will never change. No matter what." Mary added in. Furrball and Fifi each gave a warm smile despite the tears still going on down their cheeks from how scared they were about how their surgery would turn out.

Calamity and Mary came over and hugged Furrball and vice versa, while Shirley and Babs went over and did the same to Fifi and vice versa. The others looked on with warmth, with the exception of Elmyra, who was confused as to why Fifi and Furrball suddenly were accepting hugs when they'd turned down her offer for them, and also of Monty, who was even more full of his obnoxious disbelief than before.

"OH, COME ON!" he suddenly blurted out loudly, breaking the calm, tranquil, peaceful and comforting silence that was helping Fifi and Furrball feel a little better, and allowing all the other toons to conceal how scared they were for their friends despite how none of them showed it. Everyone turned to Monty, and Monty then began ranting.

"You can't tell me that you're seriously doing this! I can't believe you're all acting as if this is something tragic or bad! I mean, really!" Knowing who these words were coming from in addition to what they were likely going to get at, the others shot Monty some suspicious looks and/or disapproving glares, but Monty most definitely did NOT stop.

He kept going: "While I don't know any more than any of you do whether or not the fleabag and the stink bomb are going to live through this, the fact remains that if they don't, the world will be better off for it, Acme Acres or otherwise! One less stupid, pathetic, useless alley cat pauper and one less disgusting waste of space skunk, too! No more of their putrid aromas or any of Furrball's germs or La Fume's endless clinging! I, for one, hope they both die, because if they do, Acme Acres will be done a favor!"

Well, this certainly pissed the other toons way the hell off, especially Babs and Calamity! They marched over, and Babs punched Monty across the jaw while Calamity broke his nose with a fist. Additionally, Plucky backhanded him across the face before Shirley drove a backhand punch into his back, and Hamton kicked him in the crotch, followed by Buster strangling him and Mary hurling him across the room. He hit a wall hard and went: "UNNNNNNGGGHH!" In addition, after this happened, he screamed out: "HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"If we ever hear anything like that from you again, Max, it's an even worse beatdown, with me dishing out the bulk of it." Babs snapped nastily. "Like, Fifi is my best friend and that of Babs, too, or some junk. And Furrball's a friend to us all." Shirley spoke, with Calamity holding up a sign that said: "And Furrball is also the best friend I've got, along with how Fifi is someone I like a lot and vice versa." "Add to that how you've already pulled enough shit we've had to put a stop to, and you can tell we're not cutting your ass any slack!" Plucky spat.

"Now, you apologize to them both this instant." Mary demanded. "And that was an order, not a request!" Buster put forth. Monty then scoffed: "Ha! Dream on, losers! I don't need any of this…OOOOWWWWW!" Little Beeper suddenly ran over and knocked Monty forward, right toward the beds that Fifi and Furrball were on.

And Dizzy Devil then said: "Monty say sorry this instant!" and spun about to suck him into the created tornado and fling him towards Fowlmouth, that same Fowlmouth taking a firm hold of Monty's hair after Monty hit the floor hard from Dizzy's flinging him and pulling him up so he was forced to face towards them. He looked into Monty's eyes and growled: "NOW. Mary's said it, Buster's said it, Dizzy's said it and I've said it. APOLOGIZE. TO. THEM. NOW."

He pulled Monty's hair even harder than before to signify that he was going to beat the hell out of him if he did not say he was sorry. Monty, realizing he was in no position at all to do anything other than oblige, gave a long sigh and roll of his eyes. He looked at Fifi and Furrball, who looked at him expectantly, having heard and seen all of this, and he managed to squeeze out of his mouth: "Okay…LaFume…Furrball…I'm sorry for the nasty, rotten things I said just now and don't hope you die." They knew he didn't mean it for a second, but it would have to do.

Monty then told Fowlmouth: "There, feathers! I said it! Now will you please let go of me?" "Sure, but you have to leave this room after that!" Fowlmouth replied. "We will not tolerate your presence in here after all the cruel, heartless things you just said!" Babs added.

"Yeah!" Sweetie added. "I may not like Furrball, the way he wants to eat me and all, but at least he is nice otherwise and only tries to eat me because he's a cat and can't help himself, and I like you even less, Max!" "She speaks for both of us when she says that." Li'l Sneezer added. Furrball was amazed that either one would even come to a surgery that he was going to be getting, much less say such a thing as that to even Montana Max.

Sneezer and Sweetie were even more astounded at what they were saying, and that they wanted to keep Furrball company at all even when he wasn't in predatory mode, for that matter, given their history, but at least it was toward a bully and a scumbag like Monty and at a time such as this, so it made perfect sense when you got down to it. Then Little Beeper did something that shocked Fifi just as much and that alarmed him even more.

He held up a sign in front of Monty that said: "Likewise, I may not care for Fifi, the way she mistook me for a skunk that one time and tortured my nose with her musk as a result along with her incessant pursuit and hugging of me, as well as how long it took to get rid of the aroma, but at least she was just misguided and, despite her scent, is perfectly nice and sweet, and I have even less liking for you than I do for her!"

Subsequently, Little Beeper held up another sign that said: "Get out, Monty. You have been nothing but trouble and an obnoxious, soulless piece of slime for the whole time we've been in this hospital. When we come out, you come with us because it must happen. For now, none of us want to even be in the same room as your ass. OUT." Hey, it might have been highly unexpected, but given the situation and who he was putting this across to, it made sense when all was said and done. Anyway, Monty then stormed out and said: "Fine by me, losers! I didn't want to be here in the fucking first place, anyway!"

He looked back as he was about to close the door and said: "In fact, screw you guys! I'm going home!" But then he saw Principal Bugs in front of him, Bugs going: "Oh, no ya ain't! You stay right here, and I will keep watch of ya. I heard you in there, and I am quite displeased at the level of callous insensitivity your words contained. So as your punishment, you're staying where you are until the surgery's over and Furrball and Fifi are awake again! No matter how long it will take!" "NO!" Monty exploded, but Bugs took a hold of him and said: "YES." quite firmly. Now, you can tell, Monty knew he was staying, because even he knew better than to argue any further at this point. Especially since he was being restrained by Bugs Bunny.

"My, am I glad I came along and accompanied the students here, the way things turned out just now." Bugs thought to himself. "I sure hope the others are cheering up Fifi and Furrball to the extent that they can." Now we go back into the room where Furrball and Fifi sat in their beds, surrounded by their fellow students, friends or otherwise, and waiting for when they would be getting their surgery. Fifi said to the others: "Merci for defendeeing us against Monty when he said all zose cruel, cutteeng zings he did." "Seconded." Furrball added in. "We didn't think that even Monty would be that much of a jerk."

"Hey, we weren't exactly expecting it ourselves." Hamton told them. "Anyway, it was no problem at all." Mary stated. "We happy to do it!" Dizzy Devil said. Then Babs walked over and put her hand onto Fifi's, while at much the same time, Calamity walked over and did the same thing with Furrball. Babs then said to Fifi in a gentle, soothing voice: "Anyway, don't be afraid. I know this is scary for you and Furrball, especially with how it's a dangerous procedure only the best surgeons can perform, but you have the best here and I just know you will both survive. Something makes me just know it."

Calamity held up a sign to Furrball that told him: "I can understand how frightened you and Fifi are right now, but I can assure you that you don't need to be. For you and Fifi can and will live through this, the perilous factors notwithstanding. I can tell this to be so, and we both know how smart I am. So you can trust me and count on my word." This led to both Fifi saying to Babs: "Vous have no idea how much I needed to hear zat right now. Merci, Babs. I hope vous and ze others weel be at our bedsides once zis is over." and Furrball telling Calamity: "I cannot thank you enough, Calamity. This is the best sound for sore ears I could have asked for, and I'm only hoping that you and the rest of the ones present will still be here after me and Fifi come to."

Babs hugged Fifi and vice versa after that, going: "Of course we will, Fifi. We'll stay here for as long as you and Furrball need it." And simultaneously, Calamity hugged Furrball and vice versa, holding up a sign which read: "I guarantee you that we'll still be here after you and Fifi awaken. And believe me, we wouldn't be here if we didn't care." Furrball nodded at what Calamity had shown him on his sign, while Fifi nodded at what Babs had said, and soon enough, Shirley and Hamton were also hugging Fifi, while Mary and Buster were soon also hugging Furrball.

It wasn't long before Fifi and Furrball shed a single tear out of each eye, ironically enough with both of their eyes closed, and much the same was done by the trios hugging them. After a while of this, though, the surgeons came in and one of them said: "Excuse me?" The toons all looked to them, and another surgeon said: "We hate to spoil this warm, happy moment, but now is the time that Fifi and Furrball need to get their surgery. So every one of you but them needs to get out, though after we're finished and they're fixed up, you can reenter the room to keep them company if you wish."

The other toons nodded and walked out, with Mary whispering to Furrball: "Don't be scared. You'll live." And in the next instant, Hamton whispered to Fifi: "You won't die. Don't be frightened." After they were out of the room, the surgeons entered and closed the door, then locked it. Following that, one of them said: "Okay, you two, we're going to give you the sleeping gas mask and then get started, so lie down in your beds." Furrball and Fifi nodded, and did so. It was followed by how they felt the masks put over their faces and the gas come out. They took it in and promptly fell asleep. Into a deep, fast, sound slumber.

"Okay, time to get to work." said one of the surgeons. The others nodded, and they got to performing the surgery Fifi and Furrball would need on them. Outside of the room, the toons who had left it and were now shut out for the time being were standing outside and thinking of how things would go once this was over. Buster said: "Well, they're getting their surgery now." "Like, true, or some junk. And I wish we could have been half as certain as we sounded when we assured them they'd be fine." Shirley sighed.

"Hey, it's all right." they heard Bugs say. They turned to see him and then he said: "Like all toons, they'll be able to live through this. Hey, we toons have lived through worse, you know. Much worse. I would know better than most." "Principal Bugs?" asked Buster. Bugs nodded and said: "That's my name." Then Hamton said: "We didn't know you'd come up here, too!" "Well, I was initially going to head back to the school, but then I considered I might be needed for one reason or another. Turns out I was." Bugs explained. He looked down to Monty and said: "I did hear all of what this one said from out of the room, and I was NOT happy."

"Neither were any of us." Plucky put forth. "I can imagine." Bugs stated, "and Monty here tried to go back home after he left the room. Luckily, I caught him, and he's staying here until Furrball and Fifi are conscious once more post-surgery." The other toons nodded, and Monty blew out: "Yeah, against my will! I'd be home and forgetting I ever came here by now if it wasn't for this rotten rabbit!" "I'll pretend I didn't hear dat, since you're in enough trouble as it is." Bugs told Monty.

"Whatever!" Monty blew out. "I've said this once and I'll say it again…I hope that, now that the pauper cat and the putrid skunk are getting their surgery, both of them fucking die during it or just as it's been fucking finished up! And if they wake up at the end and die screaming in the worst possible pain, so more the better! Maybe I'll even skin their corpses to make coats for myself or even to sell for more money! And we won't have them stinking up or spreading filth and/or disease in Acme Acres any longer!" "That tears it, Monty!" snapped Babs.

She and Plucky marched over to him and the latter strangled Monty before landing an uppercut on his chin and a backhand punch on his face. Then, after Plucky moved aside, Babs kicked him in the face twice and also slugged him in the guts before landing a left hook in his side. She moved away, only for Buster to clap his hands on the sides of Monty's head and also smash his fists onto those same head sides. He did a two-footed flip kick on Monty and landed a few feet away, with Hamton, Mary and Calamity coming over to dish out punches and kicks to Monty like coffee at a donut shop.

Finally, Dizzy, Fowlmouth, Little Beeper and Shirley came along, and after Dizzy bit and clawed at Monty a lot, Shirley hit Monty with psychic bolts before Fowlmouth beat up on him with kicks and punches and Little Beeper ran about to create a tornado which flung him across the hallway. Monty landed hard, and after he did, it was incredible he was still conscious. He pushed himself so he turned around and looked to the others, going: "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I STATE THE TRUTH AND YOU BEAT ME UP!" "Wrong, Monty." a sign Calamity held up said. "Like, you say the worst possible things to say at a time like this, and we beat up on you." Shirley added.

Bugs then told Monty: "And don't think I don't know about you doing similar crap to this back in Fifi and Furrball's room. Usually, I punish students attacking other students, especially if they gang up on said students, but in this case, I'm makin' an exception. Specifically 'cause your inexcusable words and unfeeling malice towards Furrball and Fifi made it so you well deserved what ya got." "Thanks, Principal Bugs." Buster spoke for himself and the other toons. Bugs said: "No problem, but don't push your luck. Monty deserved what he got, but this ain't to become a habit. Got it?" Buster nodded and so did all the other toons present in the hallway, save Monty.

Then Sweetie mentioned: "Oh, and by the way? You'll notice that in both of the instances Monty got turned into a punching bag, me, Sneezer, Bookworm, Byron and Concord kept out. It was for three reasons we did that. One, me and Sneezer didn't approve of Monty's cruel words to Furrball and Fifi, but we also knew there was no way we couldn't be enemies with the former and vice versa, given that he's a cat and thus a predator to us, so it all balanced out that we just let the others beat Monty up while we sat it out."

"Two," Sneezer said, "me, Sweetie, Byron, Concord and Bookworm believed that Monty got a big enough beatdown so that it served sufficiently for the ones who did it and for the five of us alike, regardless of us not actually joining in." Bookworm then made noises as if to say: "And three, let's be honest here." Byron barked and woofed as if to say: "Given the way Monty is, and seeing as how he's so pathetic when put to the test despite his high and mighty, villainous kind of personality?" Concord finished up the third reason with: "Why, he's just not worth us wasting any of our energy and/or abilities on."

Monty flew into a rage: "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME THAT WAY! I'M BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU PUT TOGETHER WILL EVER BE! YOU ONLY BEAT ME UP DUE TO GANGING UP ON ME! I WOULD HAVE DESTROYED ANY OF YOU LOSERS IF IT WERE A ONE ON ONE FAIR FIGHT!" Well, this caused Buster, Babs and Plucky to bellow at Monty in unison: "MONTANA MAX, SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE WE LOSE IT AND KILL YOU!"

Monty had spent a lot of breath yelling what he did, and he was banged up severely, so becoming silent was his only option now. Especially given how, if Plucky and the two bunnies(no relation)snapped as they seemed ready to, they very well could kill him, the shape he was in and the way they'd been pushed to the brink along with the others by now. Everyone breathed a massive sigh of relief when they could tell Monty, at least for now, had at last been silenced.

After a while, the surgery was complete, and the other toons turned to see the door to the room Furrball and Fifi were in open. The surgeons came out, and one of them said: "We've just finished the surgery needed to perform on Furrball and Fifi, and it was a success."

Another one of them said: "Those lethal growths have been removed, though it was no easy task to pull this off, and Furrball and Fifi are both alive and well. They also should come to in just a moment, the way things turned out and we fixed them up, so if you'd like to come in and see them, you're all most welcome to."

"Thank you, sir!" Babs spoke for herself and the rest of the toons, and then a second later, Bugs said: "I know you all want to, so go right ahead. I'll keep an eye on mouthy Monty."

Monty then ironically began running his mouth again: "WHAT?! Fifi and Furrball both survived? DAMMIT! I was hoping they'd pass away!" The surgeons looked shocked, and then Bugs said: "I know. It's incredibly callous and wicked of him, but he's been doing it almost this whole time. But you need pay it no heed. I'll deal with him while the others see their friends."

The surgeons nodded and one commented: "Ironically, he looks like he could use some doctors, the state he's in." "True, but whatever happens, I'll make sure it's what's best." Bugs put forth, and the surgeons once more nodded.

The other toons went into the room where Furrball and Fifi were, and while they spent some time with them, Bugs made sure Monty stayed where he was and told him: "Monty, from this moment to the moment you're home again, you are to keep your mouth shut completely. Is that clear?"

In even less of a position to argue than when Bugs was restraining him, Monty gave a reluctant nod, and Bugs was glad to see that things would finally go uphill from here in full. It is time to move over to how things were going on in the surgery room with the sickbeds Furrball and Fifi currently lay in, awake but weak and serene.

Fifi was having her hands held by Shirley and Babs, while Furrball was having his held by Calamity and Mary. Both bed bound toons gave a warm smile, and Calamity held up a sign to Furrball that said: "See? It's over. I told you that you and Fifi wouldn't die."

Mary then added: "It is so good to see you once again, Furrball, this time happy, relaxed and cured." "Thank you, both of you. And I agree with you, Mary." Furrball quietly spoke. "And hey, now me and Fifi can, among other things, look forward to much better, happier lives, with you or otherwise." "So very true." a sign Calamity held up said. "The way those growths which caused so much pain and misfortune to you and would have killed you have been removed will definitely be followed by that." Mary nodded. "And it's about time, too."

At much the same time, Babs said: "Fifi, we're so glad this is over and done with, and so much more happy you're feeling better, with the source of all your sadness and hardship totally removed." "Like, you've got a far better future ahead of you, or some junk." Shirley added on in. "This, in addition to the way that it brings us joy to see you in a new life and in a calmer state of happiness."

"Well said, Shirley." Babs put in. "Merci, mon a mis." Fifi softly thanked them. "Eet ees such a relief zis surgery is over and, once we've recovaired, me and Furrball can go home to improved lives, no?" "Hey, well said, Fifi!" Babs complimented. "By the way, just thought you had a right to know, you and Furrball. Monty once again insulted you and said you needed to die in your surgery, completely taking back an apology which was insincere, anyway."

Fifi and Furrball opened their eyes widely, even less able to believe what Monty did now than before, which was saying a lot. "But don't worry, either of you." Plucky told them. "We all promptly turned his ass into a punching bag." "But I hope my Monty-Wonty will be okay and it wasn't too hard." Elmyra commented. "Especially since, now that the kitty-witty and stinky-kitty are going to be okay and the surgery's over, I can cuddle and huggle them to itty-bitty pieces."

A second later, Fifi said: "Sacre bleu! I'd best do somezing about zis!" She sprayed Elmyra with an immense amount of musk, all directed at her, and as Elmyra staggered about, winding up by the bed Furrball was in, Furrball knocked her across the floor and into a wall with a backhand punch.

"Ha! Thank God they've at least got enough strength to put Elmyra in her place!" Buster smiled. "Word!" agreed Babs. "Nice job, you two." Hamton said. "Why, thank you." Furrball an instant later put across. "Merci, mon a mis." Fifi added in. "Anyway, we'll stay by your sides for a while, then you'll need to get some rest." a sign Little Beeper held up said.

"But as soon as you have recovered enough to be sent home, you know what lies ahead." Fowlmouth stated. Fifi and Furrball both nodded, and a day or two later, Fifi and Furrball were back on their feet and out of the hospital, living far happier and more favorable lives. The other toons also lived just as joyful lives, with one exception.

Monty, after he'd gotten home following the departure of all toons but Furrball and Fifi from the hospital, obviously prior to when they were sent out of it upon recovering fully from the surgery they'd gotten, was unable not to collapse from the beatings he'd received and passed out. Once he woke up, he saw he was in bed and bandaged and casted up.

He quickly realized he'd been treated by his mansion's doctors after he'd completely lost consciousness and put into bed, and he let out curses galore for both the toons who'd done this to him and the two toons who'd gotten their required surgery who he had the hubris and gall to speak so ill and obnoxiously of. And by the time he recovered and could go to school again, everyone had found out of how he'd behaved at the hospital.

Needless to say, everyone was looking at him through scornful eyes, and if you thought Monty was loathed before, imagine how much everyone hated his guts now. Especially Fifi and Furrball, who normally were much too pure and nice to hate anyone, but in this case, they could not help themselves. Not after how cruel and heartless Monty was towards them.

Anyway, while all the other toons lived happier, better and more favorable lives, Monty couldn't even turn to the formerly stuck on him Elmyra for support, because even a stupid bitch like her could tell how so very awful he had been, albeit it took longer to click in than it did for everyone else, and in fact only happened after Fifi and Furrball had returned to Acme Loo, and no longer wanted anything to do with him. But hey, it was only a big jerk like Monty who was of this status. Everyone else was forever living the good life, Furrball and Fifi in particular, in contrast to their previous unhappy existences.

What made it even more this way was that they had, after waking up from their surgery, had a dream of sorts. One which made it clear to them they were in love with each other, and in the process, they were, after leaving the hospital, able to let this be known to each other. And it played a major part in how much better their lives were now, as after they admitted their feelings and kissed subsequently, Fifi offered Furrball a proper home in her junkyard car.

Furrball so very promptly and eagerly accepted the offer, and now he was no longer homeless, while Fifi was no longer loveless. Both would be eternally happy and together forever, no matter what happened. They would always have each other, and that was before throwing on how things were finally and forever looking up for them both.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, especially those of you who like the Furrball/Fifi pairing like I do! I hope the way that I threw in that South Park reference with Monty was funny as I meant it to be for you, incidentally. Speaking of that, one of my many intentions here was to make Furrball and Fifi be put in as heartwarming, sympathetic and compassion arousing a light as possible, and to portray Monty as the worst piece of scum imaginable. I hope I succeeded in both, and that this was a good story for you TTA fans!


End file.
